The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to a system for supporting heat exchange tubes in the heat exchanger.
In various types of heat exchangers, such as vapor generators, or the like, heat exchange tubes are normally supported in an elevated position above the furnace section, and fluid is continuously circulated through the tubes to pick up heat generated in the furnace.
The tubes are usually bent in a serpentine manner and, in smaller units, are supported only at their end portions. However in larger units having a relatively large span between opposed walls, tubes that are supported only at their ends will deflect to the extent that severe stresses are introduced. This requires fairly complicated support systems for supporting the tubes, such as vertical support members which are welded to the tubes. These type of support systems are expensive, and the relative thermal expansion between the support members and the tubes causes additional problems.